


Okinawa's Hometown Hairy Homi

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Beach Sex, Body Hair, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Not Wearing Underwear, Pubic Hair, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Hibiki goes back to Okinawa for a short break from her idol work, but forgot to pack her underwear. Her densely hairy pussy is exposed to the elements as she walks through her hometown. A trip to the beach leads to a chance encounter with an old friend, and the kind of release from her work that Hibiki has been seeking.





	Okinawa's Hometown Hairy Homi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this goes to Andou Shuki, whose "Oshigoto After" series of doujins greatly influenced my idea of a hairy Hibiki. Also, "tani" and "homi" are "cock" and "pussy" in Okinawa dialect.

When the girls were recruited for Project Fairy, Kuroi definitely had sex appeal in mind. Miki was known for her all around great proportions, being proud of her big bust, and had a natural stardom that made her the ideal center of the group. Takane had a refined air of mystery, and a huge ass. With Miki giving off pure idol vibes, and Takane’s upper class, more mature personality drawing in those looking for something different, the girl next door appeal fell to her. Hibiki Ganaha.

Hibiki had come from Okinawa, and had a tan that gave her an exotic appeal. Kuroi wasn’t fond of putting up with her variety of pets, but she would eventually find them fitting in when she joined 765. Yayoi’s family, in particular, had a fondness for all the cute animals she brought over. The real secret to Hibiki’s appeal was something that no idol would ever see, but it was similar to Miki’s. Occasionally, during a music video or a concert, and in their photobooks, a glimpse of something smooth and bushy could be seen through Hibiki’s panties.

It was a jungle down there. While her armpits were clean, Hibiki had never shaved her pubic hair since it started growing in. She was the only idol in 765 with a full bush. Even compared to Ritsuko, her hair was thicker and covered more of her body. She knew, because when she was showering together with Ritsuko, she had compared pubes, and Hibiki came out on top, no contest. Perhaps it was her close to nature mindset from caring for animals. Perhaps it was running around outdoors since she was a kid. Whatever the reason, Hibiki liked having her natural bush, and saw no reason to change it.

This was particularly noticeable during the summer months. Hibiki had to be careful when choosing what swimsuits to wear, because the wrong one might give fans a glimpse of her pubes. She was so hairy that many stray ones had slipped through, becoming a sort of treasure trove for her fans. Many young men had their first masturbation to a glimpse of Hibiki’s pubic hair, imagining what the rest of her pussy must have looked like.

As sweat rolled down her body, from her brown, tanned cleavage towards her legs, it gathered, and her pubes trapped a lot of it. Like any young girl, Hibiki was also prone to getting horny. When she got wet, the smell of her pussy mixed with the copious amounts of sweat that had gathered in her pubes, creating a smell that could spread through the 765 offices when she opened her legs. Miki and Takane were used to it, and taking a whiff of it could get them horny, as well. The Producer and the other girls were still adjusting to this odd habit of Hibiki’s.

Hibiki had just finished filming a special guest spot on an animal-themed show, and was heading back home to Okinawa. Spending some time in her hometown would grant her a much-needed break, a chance to recharge and refocus for when she returned to Tokyo to do more idol activities. Finding someone to care for her pets had been an arduous task, and while she was packing, she had forgotten something very important that she only noticed when she exited the airport.

“I forgot my underwear!”

As the sea breezes brushed against her thighs, Hibiki felt the wind start to rustle her pubes. She was going to be staying in Okinawa for the weekend, and had no underwear with her. She knew several places she could eat, and her family was always welcome, so she might be able to make it through without anybody catching on. Still, the thought that an errant breeze might blow up her skirt, exposing her jungle of a pussy to onlookers, left her feeling embarrassed.

Yet, also kind of turned on.

She hadn’t shown it to anyone but her fellow 765 idols, but hoped to one day let the Producer see her bush. Even more than the pussy beneath, her thick pubic hair was something that could cause men to become hard around her. Thinking about it, she noticed her nipples starting to stiffen underneath her clothes. Without a bra, she felt the hardness intensely, the areolae brushing against the fabric and spreading down to her belly button, to her clit.

“I have to show someone before I leave,” Hibiki thought. “I’m a local celebrity. Everyone around here knows me. Shouldn’t be hard to find someone.”

One of them might be the kids she played with in her childhood. Before her brother disappeared and never wrote back. Some of them knew her when her pussy was hairless, only a tanned slit. Even underneath her clothes, she was the same shade of brown. It was so hot in Okinawa that on days when the sun beat down unbearably, she would often go skinnydipping or play in the backyard without clothes. As long as she stayed near her house, it was okay. It wasn’t long before all of her was the same shade of brown.

Hibiki made her way back to her home, greeted her parents, and left her luggage behind. They didn’t catch on to her lack of underwear. Hibiki said she wanted to go out and see the town, exploring sights that might have changed in the months since she last visited. She stepped outside, and stretched her arms, lifting her shirt to expose her belly button, pulling up her skirt to reveal a glimpse of the hair growing on her thighs, just beyond the thick pubic hair that she prized.

The first stop was the beach. Hibiki had been going to the beach plenty as an idol, but doing it back in her hometown was different. She knew all the hidden spots on the beaches where she could play, and look for animals who might be walking along the shore. There was a seagull she had made great friends with the last time she was here. Without a swimsuit, she couldn’t go in the water, but she was dressed lightly enough that the heat wouldn’t get to her.

The beach wasn’t as crowded as Hibiki expected for the middle of the day. She had been recognized by several people on the way there, but none had noticed her lack of underwear. As she walked along the sands, getting further from the hotels, the winds started to pick up. Thinking that nobody was around, Hibiki didn’t bother putting her hands over her skirt. Hibiki moved her hand underneath her skirt. Her hand touched her pussy. It was slightly wet, the drops of juice getting caught up in her hair.

“I need to cum. I’m too horny to focus on anything else. Why’d I have to forget my underwear?” she asked herself.

There was someone else on the beach. He was an Okinawan native who had been in the same classes as Hibiki before she was scouted to become an idol, and was disappointed he had never gotten a chance to confess his feelings for her. Since Hibiki left for Tokyo, he had hit puberty, and the rather average young man who had been alongside her before was now a lean yet muscular, and rather hirsute student the same age as Hibiki.

“Ashitori Tanirou?” Hibiki asked. “What are you doing here?”

“My spring break study project. I was looking at this starfish on the beach when I caught a glimpse of your homi. You’ve got quite a jungle down there, Hibiki,” he said. “I remember when you were smooth as a pearl.”

Tanirou was one of the boys who Hibiki had played with. They did the “you show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” if only for a brief moment. Seeing his penis had made Hibiki get a bit of a crush on him, but Kuroi stamped all those thoughts of love out of her, replacing it with a desire to crush 765. It was only since she joined her former rivals that she had started thinking about such things again.

“It’s not like I meant to show you!” said Hibiki. “It’s only fair if you show me your tani.”

“If I’m going to be taking off my trunks, you’d better remove your skirt so I can get a closer look,” said Tanirou. “It’s been a while since we last saw each other.”

Hibiki removed her skirt, showing off her hairy pussy. Her vulva was pulsing, wet with arousal. Though she was acting nervous, she was excited. Some of her male fans had been rather cute, but an idol isn’t allowed to have relationships. A one time thing, in an empty corner of the beach on an island far away from Tokyo, shouldn’t be a problem. It would be better than masturbating constantly.

The entire time they had been talking, Tanirou had an erection that was stretching his swim trunks out. Hibiki’s eyes had wandered. She couldn’t help but notice the outline of his tani. Everything from the plumpness of his balls to the shape of the glans was visible. Without seeing it, her imagination had a pretty good idea of what it looked like. Even more than the exposure of her lower jungle, this is what was turning her on.

“Let me get that off for you,” Hibiki said. She bent down and grabbed the edges of his trunks. The happy trail revealed more of itself, until his cock popped out of his trunks. It was decently thick, with a nicely-shaped glans. Like Hibiki, he was hairy down there. His balls were covered in black hair, and a thick bush similar to her own was just above his shaft. “It’s gotten so big.”

“So... what do we do next?” asked Tanirou.

“There’s only one thing to do,” said Hibiki, removing her shirt to reveal her tanned chest. Tanirou noticed that Hibiki’s nipples were just as hairy as his own. He had never seen that on a girl before, but something about it made his cock throb was anticipation. Hibiki’s cleavage, soaked with sweat, wrapped around his cock with a wet slapping sound. Hibiki opened her mouth and drooled into her cleavage, giving herself a bit of lubrication for the titfuck she planned to give him.

“So soon after we reunited?” asked Tanirou.

“I’m horny. You’re horny. You’ve got a really nice looking tani. It might even be bigger than the Producer’s,” said Hibiki. She opened her mouth, closing her lips around the glans. “Salty and musky, just how I like it.”

She rubbed her breasts against his cock, the heat of his member blending in with the heat of the sun beating down on both of them. Loud, sloppy slurping noises came from her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down the length of his shaft, savoring the uncut phallus, giving it deliberate licks to cause it to throb even more inside her mouth. The smell flowed through her nostrils, going right to her head and turning her on even more. She loved having a dick to play with.

“Hibiki... is this your first time?” asked Tanirou.

“Yeah,” Hibiki said. “Idols aren’t allowed romance.”

“Then how are you so good at it?” asked Tanirou.

“Just because I haven’t been in a relationship doesn’t mean I haven’t had sex. I fool around with Miki and Takane all the time. Miki’s got this huge collection of sex toys. I’ve sucked a dildo, but the real thing is really different,” said Hibiki.

Tanirou was familiar with Hibiki’s fellow idols. While Hibiki sucked him off, he fantasized about the members of Project Fairy, completely naked in a hotel room after getting out of the shower. Takane smelling like ramen, Hibiki sweating like crazy, and Miki sleeping on the bed while the other two played with her body, bouncing her hefty breasts in their hands and playing with her pussy. His cock throbbed in Hibiki’s mouth, nearly splooging in the back of her throat.

“Whoa! Not so quickly,” Hibiki said. “I want to savor your tani a bit first.”

“I don’t want to blow my load inside your mouth. I want to do it in your homi. I want to get a closer look down there,” said Tanirou. “You’re lovely and tanned outside, but I’m sure it’s a beautiful pink inside.”

Hibiki pulled her breasts away from his dick. “You’re a lucky guy.”

Underneath the shade of the arched rock, away from where the waves crashed onto the shore, Hibiki asked Tanirou to bend down. His face was at eye level with her pussy, getting a close, intimate look. He could see every strand of hair growing from her pubes, the wetness dripping from her pussy. The smell that had only been known to Miki and Takane was going directly into his nostrils. A ripe, feminine smell that only a girl with as much pubic hair as Hibiki could produce.

“You smell really erotic down here,” said Tanirou. “It’s making my dick hard just sniffing it.”

Hiibki placed her fingers in her pussy, spreading it apart to reveal her pink insides. The smell became even more intense. Her wet pussy shimmered in the afternoon light, glistening like the polished rocks along the shoreline. Tanirou placed his hands on her hips, and kissed her clit. Hibiki was amazed he found it so quickly with all her hair, but she was extremely turned on. It was noticeable easily.

“Want a taste of this fine Okinawan homi?” Hibiki asked.

“I want nothing else!” said Tanirou.

“Eat me,” said Hibiki with a coy smile.

His tongue licked along the folds of her pussy, lapping up the sweat and juice Hibiki had built up. It tasted as potent as it smelled, a sharp, salty, slightly bitter mixture of fluids that traveled down his throat and left a warm feeling in his stomach. He didn’t mind that his tongue occasionally passed by one of Hibiki’s hairs. Those were as wet as the rest of her, and where the most powerful smells were. It didn’t take long before she was wet enough to let his tongue slip inside, digging into her folds with a passionate licking.

Inside, the sticky, warm tightness of Hibiki’s pussy closed around his tongue. He could feel every fold of her, each crease trapping more of the delicious, sweat-baked flavors he had been longing for. His nose brushed against her clit, tickling it and making Hibiki moan excitedly. Sweat poured down from her brow, falling into her cleavage and her thighs. Her pussy twitched, overcome with raw animalistic pleasure. 

“That feels amazing,” said Hibiki. “Does it taste as good as it looks?”

“Okinawan girls have the best tasting pussies,” said Tanirou. “And yours is the best of all.”

“You’re not letting your tongue out until I cum,” said Hibiki, placing her hand on his head.

Hibiki was so absorbed in his cunnilingus she didn’t care if someone caught them in the act while walking along the beach. When she left this beach, her pussy would be even wetter, dripping as she walked and leaving a trail of where she had been. The thought of people following her pussy juice like the Pied Piper turned her on even more. While Tanirou’s tongue explored her depths, she started teasing her breasts with her hands, tweaking her nipples, helping herself reach an orgasm faster.

“Oh. Oh! Right there!” Hibiki said, reaching out and grabbing her clit. “I’m gonna cum!”

She didn’t hold back. Hibiki, with his tongue still inside her, came all over his face. A wave of hot, bubbly squirt came from her pussy, spraying down his forehead and getting mixed up in his chest hair. Compared to Miki, Hibiki hadn’t quite mastered squirting, but it was the first time Tanirou had seen any girl cum that hard. Panting, her legs weak from the force of her orgasm, Hibiki was far from satisfied. Tanirou pulled his tongue out of Hibiki’s pussy, licking up the sticky juices still dripping into her thighs.

“That was a tasty pussy,” said Tanirou.

“I don’t want your tongue in me anymore,” said Hibiki. “I’ve always loved animals... and that means I’ve seen them breeding. Let’s follow their example. I’m so horny, I don’t even care about my idol career anymore. Breed me on this beach, right now.”

Since Hibiki hadn’t let him cum, his dick was still hard. It had been leaking precum onto the sands while he was eating out Hibiki. Tanirou had been thinking the same thing. Hibiki’s tanned body, curvy but athletic, was the idol body of his dreams. Getting to fulfill his basest desires, to put his cock inside Hibiki, would be the culmination of feelings he’d had since he first met Hibiki in the same class.

Tanirou moved towards Hibiki, pinning her against the rock. He moved in for a kiss, their lips meeting as saliva, and the flavor of each others’ loins, swapped between their mouths. Hibiki had never experienced the odor of her own pussy so closely before. She never knew her flavor was so strong. Tanirou’s dick maneuvered around Hibiki’s thighs, sliding into her wet and hairy slit with no trouble. Hibiki gasped as her virginity was taken by that thick, tanned cock, spreading open her lips and plunging into her pink, squishy depths.

Their lips released. Hibiki looked into Tanirou’s eyes. “How does it feel inside an idol?”

“It’s incredible. You’re so wet and warm,” he said. “I can feel it on every part of my tani.”

“My entire lower body wants your cock,” said Hibiki. “Look.”

Hibiki couldn’t even see his dick thrusting in and out of her. She felt it, certainly, her pussy being spread open by its girl. She could smell it, their bodies mixing with the sea breeze. She could hear it, the wet, squishy noises of bodies crashing together in love. When she wanted to see it, it was only a jungle of hair, his and hers, smashing against each other in a dense foliage of sex. Even his hairy balls were brushing against Hibiki’s hairy ass.

“That’s really hot,” said Tanirou.

“So are you,” said Hibiki, rubbing her hands across his chest. “You’re only my age, how are you so hairy already? You can’t find men on the mainland who look like this.”

“It’s not weird?” asked Tanirou.

“It’s sexy,” said Hibiki. Hibiki placed her hands on his chest, pushing her breasts into his body. She played with his nipples between her fingers, feeling his hair brush against her hands. He loved the sensation of Hibiki’s hard nipples rubbing against his chest hair, only making him pump harder.

“Why don’t you have armpit hair?” he questioned.

“A lot of my stage outfits show off my armpits, and the fans aren’t really looking for an idol with hairy pits,” said Hibiki. “Before I joined Project Fairy, I never shaved them. Would you want that on me?”

“Yes,” he said. “If your body odor could get even stronger, I feel like I could cum even harder.”

“I haven’t even seen how you came the first time,” Hibiki said.

“I can’t hold on,” he said. “Your pussy’s so tight. Do you want me to cum on your belly? Or is inside okay?”

Hibiki leaned close, whispering. “Do it inside.”

Holding tightly to each other, Hibiki asked Tanirou to turn around. She looked out into the ocean, watching the waves roll as her mind faded into the blue and thoughts of sex. Her breasts shaking with every thrust, the thick cock pushing into her, every bead of sweat rolling down her tanned body. All she could do was moan, giving into a purer pleasure than anything she’d experienced as an idol.

“I love Okinawa! I love sex!” Hibiki shouted. “Cum inside me! Make me cum!”

“I’m... gonna...” said Tanirou. “You’re so sexy, Hibiki!”

He wrapped his hands around her body and grabbed onto her breasts, massaging them. Her nipple hair, and her hard nipples, brushed against his palms. As he hugged tight to her body, his dick went deep inside Hibiki, until it was nearly at the mouth of her womb. Hibiki felt something warmer than the beach sun spray inside her. A hot, sticky blast of cum filled her insides, dripping out of her pussy onto the sand, blending in with the sea foam. Several smaller pumps followed until the two of them caught their breath in the waves, sweating against the sand.

As she came down from her climax, Hibiki pissed into the ocean. A golden stream of urine reflected the sunlight, sparkling as brightly as Hibiki’s pussy juices. Tanirou looked on in awe as a seemingly unending stream of pee sprinkled into the water, finally stopping when Hibiki had two orgasms in a row. She fell back onto the sand, laughing and looking up at Tanirou with her usual cheeky smile.

“I’m glad we were able to meet again, Hibiki,” said Tanirou. “You’ve gotten so much cuter than when we were kids.”

“I’m only getting started,” said Hibiki. “You don’t have to worry about getting me pregnant. I can pick up something on the way back home. It wouldn’t feel like sex if I didn’t get creampied raw.”

“Do you want to do it again? Before you head home?” said Tanirou.

“Long as I know where to find you, we can do it as many times as you want,” said Hibiki. “I’m gonna be so relaxed by the time I get back to 765.”

Hibiki looked for her camera. She and Tanirou took two pictures together. One was of their upper bodies, with his chest hair and Hibiki’s nipples proudly displayed along the sandy beach. The other was of their lower bodies. Hibiki’s wet pussy, dripping with freshly-squeezed semen and his cock, limp and covered in her juices, with a few white drops of cum on the tip, made it on their phones. Hibiki said it was something the two of them could use for masturbation material when they couldn’t see each other.

She left the beach, thanking Tanirou for a good time, and walked home. Pussy juice and semen rolled down her thighs as she walked through the streets, the salty breeze blowing against her clit. As she made her way back home, she ran into a young boy who came up to the height of her pussy. An errant wind blew, and he got a direct look at Hibiki’s jungle.

Seemingly not mentioning it at all, the young fan looked up at her, recognizing her from TV. “You’re Hibiki Ganaha!” he said.

“What you just saw is our little secret,” said Hibiki. “Every idol has them, you know.”

This was going to be a fun trip.


End file.
